


Put to Rest

by Kalloway



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Months pass. Muzet stops back to visit Gaius and ask for a favor.
Relationships: Gaius/Muzét (Tales of Xillia)
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Put to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> October 14, 2014. 
> 
> "Didn't intend this to end up shippy, but clearly it did. Major spoilers for the end of ToX2. For genprompt_bingo - 'regret'. "

Gaius felt her slip back into the world. Did she think he didn't know her? Did she think he wasn't always expecting her? But, as he stared out a palace window at the heavily falling snow of a crisp winter night, he supposed he could let her linger in the shadows and feign surprise that she'd come back to him.

"Did you miss me?" Muzet questioned as she glided up quickly and curled one of her hands over his.

This was an actual surprise - Gaius had expected 'Surprise!' or 'Gaius!' or something that wasn't so damned honest.

"Yes," Gaius replied without thinking. He had missed her. He missed Muzet and he missed Milla as well, though he knew they both had work to do.

"I knew you would," Muzet replied as she pulled herself close and leaned her head on his shoulder. "So why are you out of bed?"

"Muzet, I really only sleep--"

"Silly, I didn't ask why you weren't asleep," Muzet interrupted as she let go and shifted to rest on the air beside him. "But you're not working, either."

"I'm sorting my thoughts," Gaius admitted. He'd been thinking far harder than he wanted to admit to - but this was the sort of late-evening for it, after...

"Need any help? I'm getting far better at listening," Muzet said quickly. "I've been listening to Chronos and..." She made a face. "Okay, I've been kind of listening to Chronos. He's... calmed down, I think. Origin calms him."

"Speaking of-- what are you doing here?" Gaius questioned. While he wasn't unhappy to see her, he also didn't think this was an entirely social call.

"Well, actually, Milla sent me to see if Pluto would take a turn assisting Origin..." Muzet shrugged. "Still playing Shrine Maiden, right?"

"Indeed," Gaius replied. "We've had some fascinating conversations during the last few months."

"You go chat with Pluto?" Muzet questioned. Gaius could feel her hair against his skin before she draped herself over his shoulders. "Maybe you'll go with me in the morning to ask?"

Gaius didn't comment on Muzet's fingers walking down the front of his robe.

"If you'd like."

"You haven't- tethered with Pluto, have you?" There was the tiniest hitch in Muzet's voice, which was almost a surprise.

"Muzet--" He brought his hand up over hers, stopping its slow descent mid-chest. "I have little interest in tethering indiscriminately."

"But if you came across another spirit who desperately needed--"

Gaius tightened his hand his hand over hers. Honestly, was she insisting on this conversation being had without even looking at each other? Was she still so insecure?

"If it was to save a life and would not risk my own, I would do it," Gaius replied. "Though if you're coyly trying to imply that assisting Origin has left you drained..."

"I'm okay," Muzet replied softly against his neck. "But I wouldn't mind a quick tether-- well, however you want to do it."

Gaius almost chuckled. For the briefest of moments he'd nearly felt the urge to march back to the Land of Canaan and have a few choice words with Origin. And he knew he couldn't be that selfish - not even if he put on his suit and did it as Erston.

"Not here," Gaius said. He did have time for it. He'd be able to rearrange his schedule without too many problems and surely Rowen would understand the importance of his accompanying Muzet to speak with Pluto.

"And not your room," Muzet added with a giggle.

"No." Gaius couldn't help an involuntary little shiver. "Not anywhere near there."

"I'm not jealous," Muzet purred. "Would she be jealous?"

"You misunderstand," Gaius corrected quickly as he released Muzet's hand and turned to face her. "That is Karla, my sister, who fell asleep in my bed while telling me about her students. I would rather battle Pluto, Chronos, and your sister bare-handed and at the same time than disturb her sleep."

Muzet smiled. "Aw-- that's so--"

Gaius shook his head and placed a finger over Muzet's lips. "No, no - it's nothing like that. If we woke her, we'd regret it. That's all."

Strangely, almost wisely, Muzet didn't say anything. Perhaps she'd heard stories. Perhaps she was plotting to herself. Perhaps she was more tired than she was letting on. He dropped his hand and took hers and smiled as he led her along.

A few of his thoughts had sorted themselves.


End file.
